


And I’ll Never Want To Stop

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-5x13, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Summary: Brian has a new addiction. It’s not what you might think.Post-5x13
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	And I’ll Never Want To Stop

Justin had always assumed that if Brian did ever admit his love in words, it’d be a one-time deal, in the heat of the moment. Instead, he realizes- no idea how he didn’t think of it before- that once Brian said it out loud there was no going back.

So, the way it’s turned out is that Brian seems unable to do anything but treat him like a goddamn prince since then. Especially since he left for New York, actually. Justin’s being spoiled rotten on endless sultry phone sex calls and wonderful long late-night conversations where Brian says inconceivable shit like _I dreamed about you last night_. And sure, the dream in question had involved a lot of face-fucking, but that was because it’s Brian, _his_ Brian, the person he’d been so afraid he was losing in the days before the wedding that never was.

And when they’re together- god. Brian kisses him in airports and hotel lobbies like he’s been holding his breath since the last time they were together and he needs to borrow Justin’s air. He fucks him for hours on end and takes him out to dinner- _out_ to _dinner!_ \- and smiles all the time. They talk about his work and Justin’s art and a million tiny things that don’t matter. Justin is so happy he can’t bear it.

They’re in the loft now, Justin back for some much-needed rest and relaxation. They’re drenched in sweat and ecstasy, the six hours since Justin’s flight landed very well spent.

“Fuck,” Brian’s growling. “Fuck. Look at you.” He licks a long hot line up Justin’s throat and rubs his fingers right over his prostate, hard enough that it should hurt, but to Justin’s sex-fried nerves it just feels amazing, like little electric shocks racing along his spine.

Brian bites his neck, hard. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he moans, moving his fingers faster and faster. “I can’t, I can’t- oh, Justin, oh-” He flutters his fingers inside him. Justin chokes on a shriek.

“All the time, Sunshine,” Brian breathes. “Alone at home, at the club, in the middle of a fucking pitch meeting. All I can think about is the way I want to be holding you. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Through the fuzz of his sizzling brain, Justin manages to gasp, “I love you.” Brian sucks the words out of his mouth, shoving his tongue deep into Justin’s throat. Justin feels his eyes roll back in his head. He whines, the only sound he’s still capable of making. Brian lets go of his mouth and rubs him harder and moans, “Justin.” He makes a desperate gulping noise, his eyes round and wild. “I love you,” Brian says, still moving his fingers in cruel tight circles. Justin thinks, with his two currently functioning brain cells, that he might catch on fire if he doesn’t come soon.

But Brian’s not done. “ _God_ , I love you,” he says, and kisses him hard enough that their teeth knock together. “I’m yours, Sunshine.” Justin would almost believe that Brian has this under control if he didn’t sound drunk on the words themselves.

Of course Brian would find a way to get high on love, some very distant part of Justin thinks, wryly.

The rest of him, though, is drowning in the helpless need that Brian’s radiating. It _feels_ like a drug, like molly, maybe, the way every place their bodies meet become galaxies of pleasure. “Please,” Justin begs. “I need-” and Brian’s there to soothe him, kissing his face and promising to take care of him, not to make him wait too much longer.

You lying bastard, Justin thinks, lacking the motor control to say it out loud. Fuck, I love you.

Then Brian pulls his fingers out.

“Fuck you,” Justin sobs, thrashing under Brian’s arm, which is pinning him to the bed. “Brian, give it _back_ , you _asshole_ -”

“It’s okay,” Brian murmurs, kissing down his stomach. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, I promise.”

“Bullshit,” Justin snarls, feeling angry tears of need pricking his eyes, and he’s about to wrestle his way on top of Brian and just sit on his cock to take what he needs, but then Brian shoves what damn well feels like his entire tongue into his ass.

“Fuck!” Justin howls, arching right off of the bed. Brian flickers his tongue inside of him, and his legs turn to water. Justin reaches blindly down and grabs at Brian’s head and pulls it closer between his legs. Brian laughs lowly, the vibrations like quivering sparks inside him, and keeps on doing _that_ with his tongue and his fingers and his lips. 

Justin thinks he’s probably making too much noise, an endless stream of warbling garbled moans, but he doesn’t know how to stop it. He doesn’t know how to do anything any more, except to lie here and let Brian destroy him.

Brian slurps wetly at his hole, and Justin screams, thrashing wildly on the bed until Brian grabs his hips and holds him down while he sucks. He’s relentless, it’s torture, there’s no way out. I’m not going to survive this, Justin thinks vaguely.

I’m going to come, he thinks, and then he _does_ , his toes curling on Brian’s back. Brian doesn’t even seem to notice, not even when Justin’s thighs start to shake so hard that one of them falls off his shoulders. He just keeps on eating him out with vicious hunger, long after Justin is so oversensitive he can’t even draw a full breath.

Justin’s brain feels sloppy, soupy, a viscous mess of foggy need. His face feels wet, and he realizes that he’s crying, gulping sobs that rip from his raw throat. And Brian is still devouring him.

“Please,” Justin hiccups. His body feels like it’s made of molten lead. “Bri’n. Please, I- oh, god, oh, oh, oh-”

Brian pulls back, and for a moment Justin thinks it’s over. Then Brian catches one of the tiny folds of skin around the outside of his asshole in his teeth and tugs, just a tiny amount. Justin is halfway through his second orgasm before he even realizes he’s coming.

Justin comes back to himself slowly. He’s in Brian’s arms, cuddled up close and warm. They’re face-to-face under the covers now, and Brian is kissing his hair and murmuring soft things to him.

“Nnnnngh,” Justin says. His throat feels like it’s been rubbed down with sandpaper. Brian nuzzles his ear and passes him a glass of water, helps him hold it when his hands shake as he sits up.

Justin lies down and tries again. “Fuck,” he manages. Brian chuckles.

“That,” Brian murmurs, “was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Justin smiles. His limbs feel like overcooked noodles, and when he shifts to kiss Brian he feels a deep ache in the pit of his stomach. 

Brian’s soft, he realizes. “Did you-”

Brian nods, his forehead on Justin’s. “So hard I couldn’t see. You-” he breaks off and kisses him- “you tasted like fucking heaven and you were screaming my name and I couldn’t stop it. That hasn’t happened to me in- fuck, years?”

Justin smiles again and closes his eyes. “I love you, Sunshine,” Brian whispers. “Yeah?” Justin murmurs back.

Brian just holds him tighter.


End file.
